The Final Touch
by Jood2395
Summary: This is a one shot of Alice and Jasper. They are discussing the touchy topic of kids. See what happens! Sorry, suck at summaries. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_The Final Touch_

_This is, of course, another Alice/Jasper story. I think it will just be a one shot but if you like it and want me to continue, I will. I like the idea and its going to be an extremely long one shot but oh well. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Alice, Jasper, or any of the Cullens. I do own Dylan (a girl name) and Jacoby though._

_(Apov)_

I was walking down the stairs holding hands with Jasper. Carlisle and Esme were out hunting. I saw Rosalie and Emmett all cuddly in the living room watching some TV. We walked into the kitchen and saw Edward and Bella getting Renesmee some food.

"Hi Aunty Alice!" she said when she saw me.

"Hi Nessie! How are you today?" I asked her. She was one of the happiest little girls I knew. My non-beating heart melted every time when I saw her.

"I'm good!" she said. Bella and Edward just took her food and went to the living room. They knew she wanted to see us.

"What about me Nessie? Do I not get a hello?" Jasper asked. He loved her just as much as me.

"Oh Uncle Jasper, you can have more!" she said well running up to him. He picked her up and spun her around. Her little laugh sounded like cute little bells. Then he gave her a big hug and put her down. She made him so happy.

"You be good for mom and dad, okay?" He had a big smile on his face.

"Okay, I will. I'm hungry. Bye," she said following her parents out to the living room. Jasper and I just laughed.

"What do you want to do?" Jasper asked me.

"Want to go shopping?!?" I asked teasingly. I shopped way too much.

"No, to tell you the truth, I think I have had enough shopping for one week. Want to go for a walk?" he suggested.

"Okay."

We walked out to the back and out the glass door. Hand in hand we walked over to the edge of the woods. We walked right in and down the path that leads to Edward and Bella's house. We just kept walking and were wrapped up in our own thoughts. We enjoyed this time together. Just being able to think without Edward knowing my every thought was a relief. Plus when I was with Jasper, I was always happy. I was thinking about how much I had always wanted children. Every time I saw Nessie I thought of this. Jasper would be the perfect father. But I didn't know if he wanted kids. It was they way he acted with Renesmee that made me think that he would be the best dad a kid could ever have. It was around sunset when I started talking.

"Jasper?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes my love?" he said wondering what was on my mind.

"Well, I know this might sound a little weird but," I stopped and took an unnecessary breath. I knew that he could feel that I was scared to ask this question.

"Alice, don't be afraid to ask me anything."

"Okay, well, have you ever wanted kids?"

He was speechless for a moment, probably just pondering my question. Maybe wondering what brought it on.

"Well, before Renesmee, I had always thought it would be nice, but I thought we were perfect the way we were. I liked how it was just you and me. But after little Nessie was born I wanted kids a lot more. I thought about a lot more and wanted a little family. I knew it would make you happy. I never knew your opinion because we never discussed it. But why are you asking?"

"Well, I have always wanted kids and I have always thought that you would be the world's best father but I never knew how you felt on the matter either. It's just the way that you act with Nessie that made me think that. I know its true happiness coming from her. And I know that we can't have kids but there is always the option of adopting."

"Alice, honey, we can't bring a kid into a life like this. Think about what it would have to go through. We can't bring an innocent kid into a life of killing. How would a child handle that?"

"I know, I know! I'm sorry. I just have to get over it," I said yelling. Now I was just annoyed with myself for thinking of something like that. By now we had walked so fast we had made a whole circle around the house. The sun had set and it was pretty dark. We went right in. Annoyed, I walked straight upstairs and wasn't quiet about it eiher. I pounded the stairs beneath my feet and all through the hallway. Jasper followed shortly but gave Renesmee a quick hug. I was already in my pajamas and was sitting on the bed. I was lightly dry sobbing, trying not to let him see. I just wanted to think about things tonight. Let my mind wander. Jasper didn't bother putting on pjs. He just wore some old shorts and a t-shirt. Then he came over and sat next to me. I knew I was going to burst soon. Just thinking about what Jasper said made me seem so selfish and evil. I was a horrible person. He new I felt that way so he tried to soothe me. But it just made me feel worse.

(Jpov)

I felt so bad. I know that Alice wanted kids. I was upset that I couldn't give her any. I know that Rosalie and Esme had always anted kids too. Even Emmett and Carlisle wanted some to. I thought that it would make us look like normal families. I sat next to Alice on the bed. I knew she was deep in thought about what I had said. I felt sadness in waves just flowing off of her. I wrapped my arms around my angel wanting her to be happier. Instead I got the opposite.

"Oh Jasper! I'm so selfish! How could I ever think of something s-s-s-so cruel like that? I would never do something like that. I am just an awful-l-l person!" she said. She was dry sobbing into my shoulder and was squeezing my hand. I just pulled her closer and hugged her tighter. I put my face in her hair. She smelled like lemons and oranges. It was so calming. It helped me think of what to say to her next.

"Alice, babe its okay. I understand completely where you are coming from. Don't worry about it," I said trying to soothe her tearless sobs. I stroked her face with my hand and kissed her on the forehead.

"But I'm just so se-selfish to even think of th-that," she closed her eyes for a moment and she stopped sobbing. "But just think of our kids. If it was a boy, he would think you were the coolest dad ever cause you would play with him and teach him so many different things. If it was a girl then she and I could go shopping and I could do her hair and nails. She and Nessie would be best friends and hang out all the time. Spoiling our kids rotten and the teaching them the right thing…then spoiling them again. But other then that we would listen to them and care for them and help them and love them. We would be amazing parents."

"We would be," I said thinking about what she had just said. I could just imagine little kids playing with me out in the yard and Alice and I going out as a little family. It would be the most prefect thing in the world. "We really would."

---------------------------------------- 2 Weeks Later---------------------------------------

(Apov)

I hated when Jasper went hunting without me. I felt alone. But I was taking care of Nessie for Edward and Bella while they were hunting too. Actually everyone had one but me and Nessie. So we went out to have fun for the day. It was a nice day out and we were sitting on a bench in the park. We had run around and played for a while. But now she was holding my hand and enjoying her strawberry ice cream that I had gotten her. Bella hated when I spoiled her but Edward didn't. She was so a daddy's girl. So I just went ahead and spoiled her rotten. I was looking over at Renesmee when a small breeze blew. I heard a paper rustle beneath our feet and I looked down to see what was. I picked it up and it was a add from a newspaper. I looked at it and gasped. It was advertising adoption for half people. Wondering what it meant I grabbed Nessie and ran home. She was complaining the whole way there because her ice cream flew out of her hands. I went to the computer and typed in the URL. I on the home page it was just talking about adoption, but then all of the sudden something flashed on the screen. It was so fast; only a vampire would be able to read it. It said "Press F1." So I did. A brand new page came up. It was talking about vampires. About half way down the page it said "Half-Human, Half-Vampire." I immediately clicked on that and it brought up yet another page with pictures of beautiful babies. It turned out that they were babies like Nessie and they were up for adoption. I screamed and jumped up and down. Jasper would be so happy when I told him. I had a vision of us on a plane with a baby bag and literally bouncing up and down. Then I heard the door open downstairs. Before anyone moved, I was downstairs. Edward was smiling and told me congrats. Then Bella walked in a grabbed Renesmee. Everyone else walked in and Jasper was last. I was guessing that he felt the extreme happiness coming off of me because he gave me a puzzled look. I ran into his arms and kissed him.

"God Alice, I knew you missed him while he was gone, but I didn't know it was that bad," Emmett said cracking himself up.

I couldn't speak so I just grabbed Jasper's hand and led him upstairs.

(Jpov)

I walked in behind everyone else after we got home. I felt an extreme happiness as a walked in and when I saw Alice I gave her a questionable look. All of the sudden she ran into my arms and kissed me. I was a little puzzled but I let it slide. I was wondering how her day with Nessie went.

"God Alice, I knew you missed him while he was gone, but I didn't know it was that bad," Emmett said laughing. Alice was still happy so she grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. It looked like she had been on the computer. She had a window opened. But then I got a better look at it. I gasped at what I saw. It was an adoption website for kids just like Nessie.

"Alice? How did you..?" I couldn't finish.

She picked up a piece of paper if the desk and showed it to me. Typical Alice to look into what half people meant. Thank goodness she did or else we would have never found two beautiful kids. It took hours. We just sat in front of the computer and look at each kid. We picked two younger ones. A boy who had black curly hair and a girl who had a cute, blonde bob.

-------------------------------------------4 Days Later---------------------------------------

(Apov)

We were on the plane home with little Dylan on my lap, and Jacoby on Jasper's. We spent a lot of time in the past four days coming up with names. I had always thought Dylan was a cute girls name and I LOVED the name Jacoby for a boy and Jasper and I finally agreed to those on the plane ride to get them. We were so happy that we had two kids now. It was what we had always wanted and now our family was complete.

The lady who ran this adoption was a vampire. She found kids like ours stranded in the streets. Their parents leave them there to die so the Volturi wouldn't come for them. She took them in and sent out flyers to all the vampires she knew. They went so fast. She put an ad in the paper hoping to catch attention. She gave us her number for Esme, Rosalie, and even Bella. She wanted more kids too. Now we were going to our newly built house and with our kids would be one happy family. They were the final touch.

_So how did you like it?? I will put pictures of what the kids look like on my profile page. PPPPPPLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE review and let me know if you want me to continue! I would love some feedback! Thanks and if you haven't already. Check out my other Alice/Jasper story Opening Eyes! Thanks to all!! Love ya! _

_Alice and Jasper!!!!!!!!!_


	2. Author's Note 2

Hey everyone! I have decided to take this further then just a one shot but my life is extremely crazy, so I haven't had much time to work on it. I don't think I will be able to post anytime soon. I'm so sorry but if you have any ideas, questions, or comments I would love to hear from you!! Thanks and I hope you understand!


	3. Chapter 2

_The Final Touch_

_I want to thank everyone soooooooo much for waiting. You guys rock and are so understanding._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the adults or Renesmee. They are Stephenie Meyer's. But I do own all the other kids. Yes, there are more kids!!!_

(Jpov)

"Jacoby! Dylan! Dinner!" I called. The two little rascals where playing with some toys upstairs. They had been up there for hours. They loved to just play together. They were the best of friends.

As they were running down the stairs laughing, Alice said to me, "They get along so well. We got the two best kids."

"We really did." I replied while giving them each a plate. Even though they preferred blood, Alice and I had decided to have them eat more human food too. So tonight we gave them some chicken with a few carrots. We gave them their blood in a cup as their drink. It was very little so that was the first thing the two gulped down. Then they finished off the last of their food.

"Daddy? Can I have some more?" Dylan asked.

"Oh! Me too! Me too!" Jacoby agreed.

"Of course," I said grabbing their plates. Alice was becoming a pretty good cook, having to feed two mouths was a lot of work. She was over by the stove and she put some more on each plate. Then I brought them back over to the kids and the polished it all again. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I know who it is!" Alice said. The two kids ran over and opened the door. Standing out side was Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jake, Esme, Carlisle, Michael, Emily, Emmett, Rosalie, Jessie, and Ryan.

"Hi everyone!" I said. I could feel all the kids' excitement just flowing in. They all loved spending time with each other. Ever since we got our two little kids, about a month ago, Esme and Carlisle had gotten two kids, Michael, who has a cute, freckle face red head and Emily, who had hair just like Bella's. Emmett and Rosalie had gotten Jessie, who had black curly hair and Ryan who had blonde curly hair. All the kids started to run upstairs.

"Wait!" Alice said. All the kids turned to look at her. "First, I want one big giant hug!" All the kids came running downstairs I flocked to her and all of the sudden you couldn't see her anymore. Just a whole bunch of kids. Then they all stepped back, knowing something else was coming.

"Second," she turned around and opened the oven. "Cookies!" She pulled out a big pan of giant cookies. One for each of the kids. They grabbed them and ate them quickly. There were a few thank you's and then they ran upstairs. Then all the adults sat around the table.

"Thank you for the cookies for the kids Alice," Esme said.

"No problem, there was nothing else to do. The kids were playing upstairs all day," she replied.

Then Renesmee came down.

"Did you need something sweetie?" Bella asked.

"Can Jakey come up and play with us?"

"Of course I can," he said and they went back upstairs. We all started talking. Then Alice and Edward started laughing.

"What?" we all asked.

"Oh, you will see later," Edward replied and we all settled back into our nice conversation.

About an hour later, Jake came down groaning. Alice and Edward started laughing again. When he came around the corner, we all did too. It looked as if the kids had fun playing dress up and Jake was the mannequin.

"Don't laugh," he said and then all the other kids came down running behind and Renesmee jumped on his back. This was the way life would be for the just of eternity, and I think that we were all just perfectly happy with the way it turned out.

_Thanks everyone!! I don't have enough time to keep going so I think I am going to have to end it there. I hope you enjoyed it and maybe I will work on it when I find more time in my life._

Also, I am going to try to put pics of the rest of the kids on my profile. Be looking out for them!


End file.
